Fallen Angel
by KyaNightingale
Summary: A.U. After a plot to finally break Rachel goes too far, will Quinn and Santana have what it takes to get Rachel's forgiveness?  I suck at summaries, so bare with me.  Faberry romance, slight Brittanna. Evanberry and Pezberry friendships. No baby gate
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own glee. This totally for entertainment purposes. I am a 20 year old college student, so sueing me would virtually pointless.

**Summary: A.U.** After a plot to finally break Rachel goes too far, will Quinn and Santana have what it takes to get Rachel's forgiveness? (I suck at summaries, so bare with me.) Faberry romance, slight Brittanna. Evanberry and Pezberry friendships. Oh and no pregnancy, Quinn never gets pregnant.

**Rating: **T for now, the first five or six chapters will be like this. When I do change the rating to MA, I will notify it. So enjoy

**Fallen Angel**

**Prologue**

God, forgive me for I have sinned. I was once an angel, loving and a follower of your moral creed. But now, I have fallen, fallen from my true Catholic upbringing and into the shadow of darkness, where atonement has no meaning or praise, and where regret is a sign of weakness; and I would love to say that I wish I could go back and become the old Quinn that you and I both cherish, yet I am ashamed of once being her: kind yet frail, loyal yet naïve, strong of mind yet unwilling to defend for myself, and loving yet truly unlovable, all the withering characteristics that I despise and abuse others for having, because I see myself in their eyes.

However, I digress because that version of me has long since died when I first stepped into the halls of William McKinley High school and vowed to never become the hollow existence that Lucy Fabray once was. That day forward I've been selling my soul, to whom I'm sure of is the offspring of Satan, to one Ms. Sue Sylvester.

I know that I have fallen from your grace, but do know that I have regret and sorrow in my heart, though the temptations are too sweet and the power I have is true unadulterated bliss on earth, will not stop me. I'm weak and I wish that I had the strength to overcome and treat those I have wronged with love and humanity, but I can't and I will not. I refuse to become less than what is expected of me, I refuse not to being prom queen, I refuse giving up my thrown as captain, I refuse to stop bullying and abusing those around me, because I need to instill my authority in the halls of McKinley, and most of all I refuse to lose the love and pride both my parents have for me.

There is too much to give up in this period of true security and life is too short to just throwing it all away. So please forgive me for my sinful ways and pride; maybe one day I can be someone better, someone you won't condemn to hell and love, except as of today that's not happening. I don't know how I managed to drown myself into this life, but bless me father and I pray that nothing of my cruel and course actions will cause others and myself harm.

From your fallen angel, Amen.

~~~~~~~LUNA~~~~~~~

**A/N: **Umm this is my writing style and I know that many won't like it, but if some of you do please give me a critigue. I have chapter 1 and part of chapter 2 done already, but I won't post until i get enough reviews, like 5 or 10; so i will know if anyone is truly interested or if this is just a waste of time. So if you likey, please comment and review. :)


	2. Chapter 2

**song by Ben harper - Waiting on an angel.**

**Enjoy, comment and review.**

**Sorry if there are any errors**

**I own nothing.**

Chapter 1

"Santana, what the hell are we doing here? And what is this place?" Quinn asked curiously as she took in the overcast scenery. The trees surrounding them gently bowed and swayed as its branches flailed to the hypnotic beat of wind thrashing against its leaves; it somehow appeared as if the trees where dancing to Mother Nature's rhythm and gave the abandoned creek a sense of magic, like it somehow belonged to the mystical forests of Narnia, instead of the intense imagery that this could be the ideal haunting grounds for some horror movie serial killer.

"It's just some old fishing creek," The brunette dully replied "and a great spot to hunt for ducks." The latina explained as she pulled out two small fishing nets out of the trunk of her car.

"Ok, yet again, what the hell are we doing here?" The blonde cheerleader asked with immense attitude as the breeze picked up and whipped her hair harshly into the wind. Threads of her golden locks sprawled across her face as her angry hands anxiously pushed them back behind her ears.

The feisty latina paused her actions and exasperatedly sighed as she placed her hands on her hips and threw just as much attitude, if not more, back in Quinn's direction, "Because this weekend is B's big birthday bash at Puck's, and that night will be filled with getting drunk, toasted, and laid; and before all that happens, I just want to surprise her with a baby duck as a gift. You know, being all romantic and shit, making that day really special for her" Santana admitted while her facial expression softened and a light of happiness flashed across her eyes before hardening once again as Quinn gave her a teasing smirk. She took a moment to flip the blonde off and resumed her actions.

"Ok fine, but why here and today? Why not just go to the pond or pet store?" Quinn pushed, wanting to know why here, where any psychotic freak could kidnap and rape them, before chopping their bodies into micro sized pieces and discarding them. Perhaps even keeping parts them as a trophy of some twisted sort.

"_God I need to lay off the horror movies."_ She silently thought to herself as she awaited the brunette's response.

Santana rolled her eyes as she slowly walked down a secluded path. Quinn followed and leisurely took in the ever growing ominous sensation that flooded the pit of her stomach and filled her senses to an alarming alert. It even seemed as though her surrounding picked up on her feelings, because the once dancing trees where now teetering like a building that's waiting to finally collapse and tumbled over; the once grey skies were nearly black as a storm threatened to approach.

When a fork in the path came into view, Santana abruptly stopped and turned around. "Reason number one is that Brit goes to the pond everyday and even though she's not book smarts, she can see right through a person and see their intentions; and that would just place holes in my plan if she saw me and asked questions. And reason number two is that I got banned from the pet store after I had 'rock bottomed' the owner's son."

"Umm why did you?" Quinn asks as the weather got worse.

"The little freak told Brit and me that he could show us the true meaning of doggy style when he caught us sharing some lady kisses in the back of the store; and knowing me, I went Lima Heights and thug life on his scrawny, virginal ass."

"Fucking pervert," she grumbled before continuing. "And reason three is that B never comes here, this place freaks her out, well unless we're bumping uglies. She has a thing for having sex in scary places. It totally makes her hot." The latina says with a grin.

"Anyways, you're gonna help me if you like it or not. Don't think I don't know that you were the one who snitched about my boob job; so you could get the captain position this year. That was a low blow Fabray, so either you help or you I get to have my revenge?"

When the latina was met with silence, she smiled triumphantly and clapped her hands, "You take the path that leads down south and I take the one that leads north. We'll meet back at my car at sunset or when this storm causes all hell to break lose." With that, they both went their separate ways.

A sense of dread swelled in Quinn's chest the deeper she followed the trail. The voice in the back of her head screamed and begged for her to stop and to turn around, yet she lacked control over her traveling feet, as an unseen force was pulling her there. She finally stopped when she was met with a small white bridge. It rocked back and forth with the intensity of the storm, the sounds of crackling wooden boards and whistling from the wind that easily sliced through the old structure. It looked as though the flimsy building would be swept away with the storm, as huge rapids formed below.

When she was about to turn around and search for Santana, something caught her attention; a sweet haunting melody filled with anguish overflowed her ears and lured her closer to the bridge. Someone was singing and that voiced sounded so familiar, but she couldn't pin point to who it belonged to. It was raw with such pain and sadness, that it took the blonde's breath away.

As she neared the old construction, there in plain sight was a girl with dark brown hair, dressed in white, singing to the wind. Her bronze skin and locks had a heavenly glow about them as she continued to face away from Quinn, engulfed in her own world.

Her voice was low and husky, as she tried to convey her feelings into the words of the song.

_Waiting on an angel  
>One to carry me home<br>Hope you come to see me soon  
>Cause I don' t want to go alone<br>I don' t want to go alone_

The lyrics gave Quinn a sense of worry as she silently neared the girl, not wanting to disturb the singing angel. Quinn was now only fifteen feet away from the angelic siren as she paused and stared at her profile. The gusting winds and shower of rain made it hard to distinguish certain facial features, but Quinn knew in her heart that she was beyond beautiful.

_Now angel won' t you come by me  
>Angel hear my plea<br>Take my hand lift me up  
>So that I can fly with thee<br>So that I can fly with thee_

With those finally words tearfully uttered from her lips, she stood and jumped; and for that one brief moment Quinn could have sworn that the mysterious brunette was flying and that she just witness a true angel flying away, but it quickly faded when songstress went plummeting into the rushing water below.

"No!" The exclamation tore from her mouth, her voice booming as a flash of lightening whipped through the skies and a deafening crackle of thunder shook the earth.

Before, Quinn could fully process what she was doing she lunged forward over the railing and fell into the violent rapids. She could feel her body being twisted and turned by the powerful current as she struggled to resurface. The dull pounding of her head was quickly replaced the sharp twinge in her back as she's carelessly thrown into jagged and coarse rocks; slashing into her flesh as the finally resurfaces. A scream for help rings out in surrounding as an undertow angrily pulls her back under; throwing her against rocks and rocks until she manages to cling onto one. She pulls herself up onto a small boulder that's in the middle, of the now raging river. Smell of copper and rain filled her senses as blood gushes from her arms and back.

Quinn rests her head on the rock and breathes in deep when she spots a struggling body further down rushing river. She closes her eyes and says a small prayer before releasing the only source of safety she had in that moment.

As the young blonde is being swept further and further into danger, she manages to keep her head afloat, while begging and shouting for some type of help as her body was quickly losing the battle against the current. When she's only ten feet away from the singing brunette, both of them are pulled under. An immense swell of panic collapses Quinn's lungs and courses through the body in a shallow, yet unwavering shrill that resonates off jagged rocks and echoes into the watery depths of the raging river; shattering through its surface as her and the siren both flutter further and further into nonexistence. Their bodies both are twirling like a ballerina out of a music box as Quinn slowly loses consciousness. Quinn's hands are only within grasp of the faceless singer, when a large splash can be heard and her body is being pulled away by some invisible force from her drowning angel.

When she breaks through the surface, she sees Santana clutching her tightly as she swims them to safety. She notices that the latina is yelling instructions at her, but all can be heard is a deafening ringing in her ears. The sound grew louder and raged more, blaring into her ears with such force that it caused her eardrums to rupture and an agonizing scream pushed passed her lips and…

~~~~~~KYA~~~~~~ 3 ~~~~~~LUNABEAR~~~~~~

Quinn's eyes flew open as she shot up from her bed. The entire course of her dream was still playing out in her head, like movie projector slowly playing a reel; she rested against her headboard as she intently closed her eyes, her muscles twitched in agonizing pain; her chest heaved as her lungs gasped for air, craving its sweet comfort for oxygen. While her golden mane was thrashed across her face, sticking to the heavy coat of sweat that glided down from her brow and pooling at the hearth of her breasts. She opened her eyes and looked down at her body, thankful to not see any cuts, scraps, or bruises. She lied back on her pillow and tired regulate her breathing back to normacy.

Once, the sharp blistering pain slowly dulled into a quite ache. Quinn sighed heavily and sat up, ready to start her morning routine.

Her brain flooded with questions as she trudged to the shower. _Why night after night was she haunted in her dreams? Why always the same faceless girl who tries to take her own life? More importantly why did she want to save her and why was Santana always there, pulling her away before she could reach the nameless girl? _She asked herself, her chest tightened as the bitter and binding sensation of the cold shower that clung to her body. Her mind flashed back to the freezing rapids, which surrounded her body squeezing all of the warmth out of her until she fell below its surface and nearly drifting away with its current.

After she had showered and a quick changed into her uniform, she made her way downstairs into the dining room and greeted her parents. At the head of the table, Russel Fabray was smoking form his oak pipe, his eyes scanning the newspapers as his glass gin sweated.

"Morning, sweetheart" he greeted systematically without even looking up from his paper.

"Morning, daddy" She evenly replied as she turned when she heard her mother come in.

"Morning dear, so what are your plans after school today?" She asks with an odd sense of interest. "Because I was thinking you could attend the country club with me. It's been a while since everyone's seen you"

The sense of genuine interest left Quinn, and she knew her mother just wanted to simply show off her perfect daughter to her country club gal pals.

Quinn stared at her parents as she silently thought to herself.

"_Is this, what family supposed to be? False interest, callousness, and a routine that seems empty and hollow, I thought it was suppose to be like the Brady Bunch minus the live audience. Just once…."_ Quinn's thoughts are interrupted by impatient mother.

"Quinnie, well what are you doing today?" Her mother asks, once more.

The blonde teen just shakes her head, "Practice and just hanging with San and Brit." She quickly answered before grabbing her backpack and turning around.

"Quinnie, aren't you gonna eat breakfast?" Her mother shouted as Quinn raced to the door, "I'll see you later."

~~~~~~LUNABEAR~~~~~~ 3 ~~~~~~KYA~~~~~~

When she arrived to McKinley, there were students already crowding the halls, talking amongst themselves or tossing some loser in the trash bin nearby. Santana and Brittany were already in their rightful positions, at her right and left flank, as students parted like the Red Sea. In that moment she felt pure bliss, nothing could compete with the power she felt in that instant or any other time. This is what she worked so hard for.

She reached her locker and grabbed the books she needed for the day, completely ignoring whatever conversation that Brit and San were having, until she picked on up on six important words that were uttered from Brittany's lips.

"What did you just say?" Quinn asked with intense fury in her eyes as she whipped around to face the taller blonde.

The words died on Brittany's tongue as the shorter cheerleader's fiery stare fell onto her.

It took everything in the latina not to smack that look off Q's face. "She said, why is fish lips, over there, talking to Rachel and looking all buddy buddy?" A taunting smirk covers Santana's features. "It looks like to me, that the hobbit is trying to steal another boyfriend from you and its working. I never saw Trouty Mouth smile like that for you. Hell! I never even seen him stand that close to you either." Santana said teasingly, and that was enough to send Quinn into a blind raging fury.

She pushed past her two best friends and stormed to the unsuspecting couple as they talked and laughed; and before either one of them could see the angry blonde stalking towards them, Rachel was side swiped into a locker.

"What the hell is going on here? Why are you talking to the freak, Sam?" Quinn all but yelled as she glared at the two, catching everyone's attention that was in a fifty foot distance. All sounds went into hushed murmurs, when everyone awaited for the chaos and hell that was sure to unleash at any moment

"Quinn, Rachel's my friend. I mean yeah she does certain things to annoy people, but that doesn't make her a freak." Sam defended, as he and the small diva caught sight of Finn, both waiting for him to speak up and protect his girlfriend from his raging ex; instead he just looked on with wide eyes.

Sam sighed and continued on, but not before slightly stepping between his friend and girlfriend. "If you got to know her, I'm sure you two would be great friend. Besides Finn is my best bro and it would be cool if I could hangout with my two best friends and my girlfriend." Sam finished with a hopefully puppy dog eyed expression, that he was sure would calm Quinn and make her step down.

However, he was quickly mistaken when Quinn looked sicken by the mere suggestion, "The fact that you even mentioned Manhands and me in the same sentence should make me break up with you." She harshly growled as she poked her finger coarsely into the boy's chest.

"Are you serious? Qui..." Sam sputtered as he gently fell back on the lockers.

Quinn cut him off sufficiently, "Save your whining, I said should, not would"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, before opening them once again. Her eyes brimming with hatred and something else that neither Sam nor Rachel could distinguish. The short porcelain skinned cheerleader took one calm step towards the pair, before addressing the short brunette who remained quiet throughout the entire exchange.

"Do you really wanna know why I'm so such a heartless bitch towards this?" She gestures wildly towards Rachel and watches both parties stare timidly at her, even drawing Santana's attention, which was always curious as to why the blonde felt she needed to strictly torture Berry everyday.

She smirks, "It's not the fact that she dresses like a mentally challenged librarian who can't decide if she wants to look like a five year old or a catholic school girl; it's not even the case that she has two dads, or that she's obnoxious, stuck up, dreams of unrealistic goals or talk in paragraphs. It's the fact that she's the weakest person that I have ever met in my entire life." She complains out loud, before actually addressing the diva. "Everyday you take everyone's bullshit and never fight, never say a word. You don't even place self-worth onto yourself to even change. Just maybe then everyone would back off. But no, you're too stupid and too stubborn to do anything about, yet you whine and bitch everyday about how it's everyone's faults in characteristic or personality that stops them from appreciating you. Well, news fucking flash dwarf, when it's just a few then it's them, but when you have an entire school against you, including faculty, then it's you." Quinn seethed lowly as she took a breath.

In that instance, Rachel took the chance to finally speak, "Well Quinn, I hate to inform you, but it is everyone else, not me!" The diva shrieked. "Its people like you with power who allow others to think it's ok to bully others, when they do it themselves or stay silent. It is bitches like you, who cause people to either rise above all the bullshit or drown in depression; because you and all those like you, refuse to allow others you deem useless to even get close enough to another person to call friend, to count on and love. You're so repressed by your drunken bigot of a father, that he's created an oh holier than though daughter than never preachers what she speaks. And I can't blame you since, both of your parents do it also. One's a drunk and the other is a drunk and a cheater. Of course they would have a cruel daughter that would be the apple of their eyes. You're just like them. All I ask is that you leave me the hell alone. I don't bother you; I don't even speak to you unless otherwise addressed. So please search deep inside for that kind catholic that you pretend to be and just leave me be!" the diva hollered.

All was silent; the only thing could be heard was the ragged breaths that were escaping Rachel's lips. When she noticed Quinn hadn't slapped her or beaten her to a pulp, the diva dared to gaze into quiet cheerleader's eyes. When she did, she stopped breathing altogether. Quinn's face was expressionless, eyes the darkest shade of green Rachel had seen them as her chest burned for oxygen. Not a shimmer or twitch could be seen in Quinn's eye and that scared the little singer beyond any psychical retaliation the taller girl bestow onto her.

Suddenly, as if she was in conscious coma, Quinn snaps out of it and comes back to reality.

"Berry, did you just, in your warped midget mind just call me a bitch out loud?" Quinn asked incredulously in a calm deadly snarl, as Rachel fidgeted in terror. The little diva's stomach twisted and pull as she looked down, realizing the might die that instant from the wrath of the blonde cheerleader before her.

"Berry, answer me!" Quinn barked.

When she was met with a full minute of silence, needless to say, Quinn's patient was beyond worn thin; and before she could contain herself, she let her raging inner bitch take over. She tranquilly stepped into the diva's personal space and smirked. That act alone caused the brunette to enter a state of terror that caused her entire body to visibly shake with fear. Before Sam could stop her, Quinn seized the small brunette and slammed her against the lockers with such intensity the sound of Rachel's head hitting the cool metal rang throughout the halls, resembling the bursting sound of firecrackers.

Every single soul in that hallway jumped back at the cruel swiftness of the attack, including some faculty members who have been watching, as Rachel's face became pale; losing its bronze tone as fear and pain washed over her facial expression. Tears were threatening to spill; while trying to suppress the bile rising in her throat as the throbbing ache engulfed her entire head.

Rachel and everyone surrounding the view knew a hit like that surely wrecked locker door.

"Shit" Santana whispered, when the echo continued to ring in her ears as she saw panic etched all over the smaller brunette's face. Her stomach dropped and she actually pained for the girl for the first time, but noting inside of her made her want or need to stop her best friend's actions. So she stepped back and gently held Brit, as the carnage continued to develop.

By now tears were streaming down the diva's face as she tried look everywhere but at Quinn. Rachel expected roars of laughter and snickering faces as her eyes scanned the crowd, but they never came; instead she received signs of pity and hurt from her fellow peers. She could have even sworn she saw it in Santana's eyes, before her chin was grabbed roughly and head slammed back into the lockers. She glanced up and wanted the die from the overwhelming sensation of dread that constricted her heart and lungs.

"That's right, freak! Look at me when I speak to you." Quinn spoke loudly as her heart clenched with regret, while the sickening paleness of Rachel's skin grew more prominent, but showing weakness when she had gone so far would be pointless.

"People will always hate you! No matter what you say or think of me? If you were right, why hasn't anyone told me to stop, forced me away from you. Nobody cares about you, you fucking midget. No one, just be happy someone is giving you attention instead of allowing you to wallow in your miserable existence." She yelled as her grip on the singer tightened.

Quinn had to stop herself or otherwise she would seriously harm the smaller girl. After a short pause, she calmly relinquished the little songstress in front of her and took a step back. Rachel slouched down against the lockers as her body was going through an overwhelming experience of pain, terror, and utter loneliness; while Sam grabbed her and held her up, using his body for her support.

Rachel glanced up and followed the other girl with her eyes.

Quinn snapped her fingers and order a freshman who holding a slushy to come to her.

She swiped the slushy out of his hands and took a sip. "Mmm…. cherry but you know what? A slushy facial is too good for you."

"Karofsky!" Quinn shouted, waiting for the boy's arrival. When he appeared, she pulled him close and whispered something in his ear before shoving him away and handing him the icy beverage. He had to do a double take, before speaking, "A..ar…are you serious?" he stuttered at the obscenity of her request.

She glared at him, "Did I stutter?" she yelled, this caused all parties within rage of Quinn to flinch as the boy scampered off as Sam cautiously spoke to his girlfriend.

"Quinn just please stop, you have carried this way too far. Just let it go and let me walk you to class." The blonde boy pleaded as he tightened his grip on his friend.

"Shut up!" The blonde girl yelled as the hulking football player made a hastily with the same slushy in hand. "Now let her go and step back" Quinn ordered, but Sam simply shook his head and stood his ground.

"Fine, have it your way and we're through. It seems you have a thing for hobbits anyway." She snarled as she stepped back and nodded, this prompted the large football player to splash its contents on the small girl and Justin Bieber look alike. Instead of the usual icy burn that would always assault their senses, this time it was different. It was warm and gave their eyes a dull ache, instead of a burning sting that would leave them renderless.

"And if you're wondering why the slushy is suddenly lukewarm, it's because Karofsky pissed in it. Now it's official, life just pissed all over and you're worth nothing in this world. A urinal has more worth than you do. And by the way, be prepared to be my bitch this week." Without even a last glance, she walked off with determination as her whole body threatened to tremble with self hate, regret, and fear of her consequences.

"And so you know, if I catch you in the girl's locker room or hear about it, your ass will be mine." She casually threw over her shoulder.

Once she turned the corner down the hall, she faced her two best friends. "S. B, during lunch get the girls and take them to the gym. This week we're gonna break Rachel Berry for good."

~~~~~~KYA~~~~~~ 3 ~~~~~~LUNABEAR~~~~~~

**A/N: **Sorry about the long wait, I didn't like how I originally wrote chapter 1, so I trashed it and rewrote it. I'm still not happy with this one either, but that could be from the fact, I read and reread this entire thing like over 20 times. So I hope you enjoy. By the way, I always wanted to thank everyone for the favorites, alerts, and comments. And let me know if you would like shorter but more frequent updates or longer updates but with a 4 -7 day frequency in between updates. Also the more comments, reviews, and critiques would not only give me motivation but also give this a more enjoy experience for you to read, so I could instill some of your ideas into my work. Have a great day guys.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who commented, reviewed, faved, and alerted this story. It means a lot. Also this is for all the people who thought why is Quinn on super bitch mode? You will soon see **here**.**

**I own nothing.**

**Sorry for the errors.**

**Oh, please read the author attentions below. **

Chapter 2

After the HBIC smack down with Rachel, Quinn just needed to get away: away from the outside world, away from her friends, away from God's judgment, away from her father's drunken yet loving gaze, and away from her mother's…well just away. All she wanted was the sweet solitude of her room and to wallow in the sham she called life.

Quinn slammed the front door behind her and rushed upstairs to her room, not even bothered to wipe her tear stained face. Most likely her father was still at work and her mother was gossiping and sharing crude stories with her gal pals at the country club; it was a best bet to say that neither of them would be home, so there was no need to pretend everything was okay or explain why she was home so early.

She pushed past her bedroom door and slammed it shut. Crawling into bed and curling up into a ball, tightly hugging herself; begging God to make the day end and for sweet blissful sleep to overtake her, but ofcourse that was too much to ask.

Downstairs she could hear muffled voices and scoffing against the marble floors in the foyer. She figured it was the maids coming in for a last minute clean up and that's the last thing she needed at that moment, to be surrounded by unwanted people.

Quinn reluctantly pushed herself up from the comfort of her bed and walked out of her room. When she was half way downstairs, she was just ready to dismiss the maids and go back the sweet lull of sleep. However, when she gazed up and was about to speak, just dry lips that hugged her tongue was all that could be formed. Her ability of speech was horrendously delayed as her mind begged for something, anything to be uttered, but she couldn't find a way to say it, not even a squeak or silent no. So she watched as her heartbeat slowed and kept in time of the old grandfather's clock chimes, which rested at the base of the stairwell. The image before her was stamped forever into her memory, and all those moments of family and morals evaporated like rain.

The sight of her mother wrapped in another man's arms, kissing with such passion ran the colors from her vision; everything was barren and silent like a black and white film. She wanted to look away and to confront her mother later, but the slow anxiety of it all blazed in her chest and the wheezing of her breath, caused all the attention to be placed on her.

Judy slowly turned around and when she caught sight of her youngest daughter, she abruptly pushed the man away and straightened out her appearance, before plastering on a fake and void motherly smile on her face.

"Quinn, sweetie, what are you doing home?" Mrs. Fabray asked as her company uncomfortably fidgeted behind her. "I thought you wouldn't be home til this evening?"

The tall lean gentleman, who appeared to be in about his mid twenties placed his hands on Judy's shoulders and finally spoke for the first time, "Judy maybe I should leave? You know, let you and your daughter talk." He said cautiously, trying his best not to gaze at the eerily quiet teen. "I don't want to cause any problems, so just give me a call la…" He faltered as he saw the young blonde approach him and her mother with a void look of any emotions. He was quite positive she was going to murder them both in any moment.

"No, Roger its fine." Mrs. Fabray said, unaffected by her daughter's coldness.

"Who's he? Another one of your boy toys that couldn't find his way home?" Quinn sneered, as the man shied even further away. "I thought you wouldn't do this again. You promised, and to especially not bring them home." Quinn said while on the verge of tears.

"Now Quinn, don't say such crass and unlady like things. I'm allowed to have guests over and Roger is my guest. We were only talking, so show some respect" Mrs. Fabray said in a bored tone as she finished smoothing out the last wrinkle on her blouse.

"Well it seems to me that you were only mere moments away from fucking Roger's brains out. You chastise me that I should follow God's way and be respectful of my body or I'll be a whore in the church's eyes. Well it looks you're the whore" Quinn seethes

She turns to Roger with a glowering stare, "And you, what is she giving you in return to stay around? Is she paying you, is she offering cars, vacations, what?" she yelled, causing the younger man to shrink back in fear. "And don't lie, saying the sex is enough when my mother is nearly twice your age."

Judy turns to the young man and interrupts her daughter's tirade. "Rog, would you please excuse us? Just go upstairs and make yourself comfortable. I will be there shortly." The young man looked unsure but nodded his head and promptly walked pass Quinn, but not before checking out her ass.

"Quinn, we will discuss this later, so go to your room. Now!" Judy silently yelled.

"And what are you gonna do about it? Hit me again, then hold me and cry all night saying it won't happen again?" Quinn challenged.

Her mother's eyes were dangerous, filled disgust and wrath, as she put on sweet and loving smile. She was very sure that Roger was listening and needed to keep up motherly role, "Baby that slap was an accident and that was over a few months; you know I would never hurt you like that. Just please go to your room now, or let me excuse Roger and we can talk" Mrs. Fabray replied with a tight lipped smile.

Quinn was no fool; she knew if Roger left now, she would be in a world of pain. It was better putting off the inevitable for a few hours while her mom was being fucked by some asshole than have three hours of pure pain inflicted onto her. So she just stayed silent and looked away.

When Roger was finally out of hearing distance and sight, Judy grabbed Quinn's arm in a vice like grip and pulled her close, "Now I'm not screwing this chance up with that luscious young man. So I advice you to go in your room and wait, or you will truly regret ever being born."

"No mom, you seem to confuse me with you. You regret having me; you regret everything that involves this family." Quinn says as the tries to pull away from her mother's hold.

Judy sighs and grips Quinn even harder, before speaking. "I could always call the school and inform them you're sick and won't be in for a few days. You remember what happened last time. Do you want that?" Judy's voice unholy roared as Quinn froze with fear. When Judy saw the alarm flash in her daughter's eyes, she released her hold and pulled Quinn into a hug and kissed her cheek. "So be a sweet little girl and do as mommy says." Mrs. Fabray replied as she pulled away and slowly ascended upstairs.

Quinn mumbled something underneath her breath, and Judy abruptly stopped. "What did you just say?" The older blonde asked as she turned halfway around, her handing griping the banister as she glared at the young girl.

Quinn cockily smirked as tears brimmed her eyes, "I said, I was wondered how long you could keep this act up of yours. This time you made it three months before the monster inside you came out to play." Quinn hoarsely said as she leaned back against the wall.

Judy could only smile and turn away. "Oh, sweetie, you know I couldn't deny myself for longer than three months. I promise everything will be ok." She softly replied and with that, Judy disappeared upstairs.

When Quinn heard the sound of her parents' bedroom door opening and closing, she ran upstairs and into her room; shutting the door behind her, before collapsing on her bed and sobbing uncontrollably. When the sounds of her mother's and forbidden lover's passion could be clearly heard, she shakily got to her feet and walked to her ipod home station. Blasting anything that could cover the unholy sounds of her mother's moaning; just as she was about to bury her face back into her pillow, she caught sight of a picture frame that faced opposite of her bed. It was a photo of her family; smiles and warmth that seemed so genuine, but she knew that it was only lies within that picture. Her father's gaze was filled with drunkenness, her sister voided of any happiness in her eyes or smile, her mother drained of all humanity, and she, herself, was unrecognizable.

A sob escaped her lips as she gripped the frame. She hated everything that was represented in that snapshot; a falsehood that she had a family, someone who loved and cared for her, when all she had was emptiness and neglect. Before she could control her boiling anger, the picture went soaring from her hand and shattering against the opposite wall, broken glass scattering onto the floor.

With anger and repugnance still coursing in her veins, her rage manifested itself so loudly that Quinn began to attack her room. Tearing posters from the walls and shredding them into confetti, kicking the vanity set stool over, grabbing the white pristine sheets off her bed and tossing them aside, before she lounged the mattress over and sent it tumbling in the middle of the room.

She paused as her breathing heaved, hoping that it was enough to smother out her fury, but it fail. She marched to her closet, and threw out nearly every article of clothing she had out the window.

Quinn was a hurricane of terror that could not be stop or contained, she needed to vent, and before she knew it, she seized her laptop and sent it sailing into her vanity mirror with a loud crash. When she was done, all that could be heard was her frayed breathing as she collapsed in front of her full length mirror, one of the few standing pieces of furniture she now possessed.

Quinn gazed into the reflection in desperation; in search of finding herself and for the heart she lost. Too scared to miss anything of the on looking self discovery of herself, she crawled towards her mirrored reflection; and suddenly she was paralyzed by pain and fear of what she saw before her. She slowly turned sideways sitting beside herself staring at the image she was witnessing. She saw a warped and hideous image of herself. She shook her head and decided what to make of it. The pain she would always see, as a twitch of emptiness her eyes began to see. The more she found the more it hurt; trembling legs, weak arms, and mental scars from defeat. The Quinn that she once was was so lost and so far gone that she fought back tears and an agonizing scream from the quake of her soul. She stared and looked, searching for answers, so that she could concede; searching for a glimmer of hope that she might return to her old self. However, the void and bleak watch into her eyes said otherwise.

Then her hope was shattered and her sorrow twisted into anger once again. She was angry at the bitch she had become, she was angry that her inner demons were winning, she was angry that she hurt Rachel, she was angry that Rachel couldn't defend herself, and she was angry that no one other than Sam came to her defense, but most of all she was angry that God hadn't given her a way to help herself.

With such anguish and defeat pounding in her chest, she let out an unholy roar of swirling emotions and when she was finished, she slouched back into her seat against the wall; a final gaze into the mirror as her eyes impulsively sought out the gold chain around her neck. Her hand reached up and closed around the familiar gold cross, before she tore the necklace from her neck and tossed it into the pile of her shattered dreams and hope. Quinn stood up and made her way to her mattress as the scotch bottle, that was laid hidden by the confines of her mattress, was now in full view on the tops of her box spring. It glinted mockingly at her as she collapsed on top of her bed; too exhausted to cry anymore she grabbed the bottle of liquor she stolen from her dad's cellar and nursed it like a helpless child, as she went in search of the stolen sleeping pills she took from her mother.

She drank and swallowed them like candy, edible happiness just waiting to set her free. Hoping the combination would numb her body and mind, secretly hoped she could sleep forever.

Quinn was slipping into that cradle of sublime and allowed it lure her with a sweet lullaby as the bottles dropped from her hands and spilled its contents on the unruly floor.

So much time evaporated in her state of being awake and unconscious that she didn't notice the sounds of feet moving pass her bedroom door and the loud slam of the front door. It was until then when Quinn noticed shrills of her mother's passion had stopped.

Her eyes widened in fear as scrambled to her to lock her door, but it was too late.

The uncontrollable fury that was Judy Fabray, busted into her daughter's room. She slowly took in the chaotic room before finally speaking, "Well it looks like, you and I will have to go shopping tomorrow. And since school won't be an issue for you tomorrow, you know what that means." Judy said calmly as she shut and locked the door behind her.

"Quinn takes off your clothes" Judy softly demanded as Quinn just stood there quietly, trying to prove to her mother she wasn't afraid of her.

"You little slut, I said now" The older blonde shouted as she reached up and grabbed the younger blonde by her hair, yanking and twisting it before throwing her daughter onto the ground. Quinn's head hit the floor with a loud thud as she groaned in pain.

"How dare you disrespect me in front of company and accuse me of abusing you? You know it's yours and sister's fault why I do these things. Its both your faults why I'm in a marriage I hate beyond words and forced to have sex with most arrogant, self righteous man on this god forsaken earth." She paused as paced back and forth. "You know what? I take that back, that man is long dead and I have a shell of a drunken husband who bothers not care anymore. You're just like your father, empty and useless." Judy spat out as pull Quinn to her feet, by yanking on her hair.

"Now, sweetie strip because if I do it, you're gonna hate it." Judy said as kindly as she could.

When Quinn pulled from her mother's grasp, she turned around and slowly stripped. Hiding her tears and shame from her mother as long as she could until the true pain began. When she was done, she gently laid back on her mattress and sobbed; she was only dressed in your underwear, as he mother smirked and stood over her with a thick leather belt.

"No sweetheart, keep your hands above your head and don't move, or I might have to handcuff you to your bed again. I can't have bruises on your arms and legs, when you return to school on Monday." Judy cooed as her daughter obeyed her.

Before Quinn could comprehend, Judy whipped back the belt and it lashed against Quinn's porcelain skin.

Lash after lash, the binding leather licked at her skin as her mother degraded her; her skin slowly grew callous and she no longer felt the stinging pain. She thanked that she drank herself into a stupor, and was grateful that alcohol and pills numbed her from her mother's abuse.

A humorless laugh escaped Quinn's lips as the sun shines through her room, like a shred of hope glimmering through the chaos of a storm; but instead of showing her hope, it accentuates how dark her life was, as the pounding sound of torso ranged into her ears.

She felt so dead, so alone as her eyes closed, and one thought resonated in her mind before she drifted into oblivion._ I wish someone could save me or end me_.

**A/N 1: **Ok, this is chapter. It's a little shorter, but hopefully packed with emotions and drama that will keep you entertained and happy. This chapter wasn't planned at all, but I thought it was necessary to show you why Quinn is the way she is. And if I have an psychology majors or anyone who's taken psychology then you know where I'm heading, the abused becoming the abuser; projection of self hate and herself onto someone that reminds her, the most of herself. So I hope it's realistic. Also chapter three is going to be LONG, so it's gonna take me a while update that one, possibly next Wednesday. Also I've come to a conclusion that I will update twice a week, once Wednesday and once Friday, and if I find myself extremely motivated maybe even updates.

**A/N 2:** Please tell me how you feel about this chapter, is it realistic in psychological sense and in life, or is it just too over the top and needs to be brought down a notch. A nice discussion on this would be great, I could instill some ideas into my story. I'm here to please.

**A/N 3: **Finally, I need an editor. Because people aren't perfect, especially writers who rush and skims through their work. I know this and all my future chapters will have errors, but I wanna lessen it. So if there's anyone who's willing please send me a message or comment. Thank you and have a great day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to everyone who commented, reviewed, faved, and alerted this story. It means a lot. Sorry that I didn't update like I promised, I haven't been feeling well lately and had a slight writers block.**

**Also, this chapter is my least favorite. I hate it because it seems awkward and is on the slow; well basically it's just crappy. I had no other way of writing this chapter. So please bear with me and forgive me. However, you do finally get Rachel interacting with Santana and this is quite a long chapter. So I hope this makes up for it. Also the next chapter will be better.**

**I own nothing.**

**Sorry for the errors.**

**Oh, comments and reviews are motivation and inspiration. I would like to know how I'm doing, so please keep them coming****. **

**Ch. 3**

Judy didn't hold back on her relentless attack on her daughter's limp form; her anger raged for half an hour until a dull ache in her shoulder reluctantly rendered her to stop and to gaze upon her handy work. Quinn's body laid seemingly lifeless as her chest evenly rose and fell; her once pristine and porcelain skin was now broken and tarnished with discoloration and dried blood; while fine lines from the leather belt's imprints could be traced on the painfully imbedded torso of the young blonde.

To anyone else this was a picture of a tortured child, but not to Judy. She saw a girl that was undeniably loved by her mother, a lucky child with a large roof over her head and a family name that could be carried anywhere with great pride.

Her beautiful child had lessons to be learned: the meaning of self sacrifice and tough love. She learned this from her father and was determined to instill this into Quinn. So it wasn't abuse, it was love in a different form. This was her way of showing affection when she couldn't verbally express it or any other emotion that she found was hard speak aloud. This was easier, something she was familiar with and recognized as adoration.

With a heavy sigh and simply smile, the older blonde gazed lovingly at her daughter's slumbering form and thought how agonizingly beautiful she was as she leaned down and gently draped a blanket over Quinn before leaving. Once these bruises fade they'll come back anew. She had to show her Quinnie how much she was loved.

Once alone, the battered teen lay in the stark silence underneath the night sky so black, that could only be bitterly dictated as her life.

~~~KYA loves IZZY~~~

Quinn woke up the next morning, as the earth lay cool and still. She pulled back the covers, and crept slowly out of bed on pallid hands and wobbly knees while an intense ache burned through the core of her torso. It was evident that the pills and alcohol were at its end and soon wear off, leaving her in a pained filled day; because whatever stash of pain meds and booze she had was wasted the previous night. And there was no way she could ask her mother for any. Judy would go into another rampage and discipline her again. She would sneer cruel insults as she would lay into her assault, then preach to the young teen what it meant to be a Fabray.

Her mother's words echoing in her head, as she lurches her body forward to the bathroom door. 'A Fabray shows no pain or emotions. We are cold and heartless, and that gives us power Quinnie. Emotions just draw us back from our potential and make us weak, an imperfection we can not have in this family because it will make us worthless.'

No, she had to wear her lickings like a badge of honor. She had to show her mother she was untouchable no matter how many times she was beaten and degraded.

Quinn was in the bathroom for quite sometime, standing before her mirror for what seemed like hours as she avoided her own gaze. She didn't want to look, but she had to see herself even still. She needed to see the damage done, to see the truth of her life and then act as if nothing ever happened, that she isn't abused.

Her nimble and trembling fingers were quick to work, shredding off her clothing as her eyes screw shut. In some point of the night her father must have dressed her, because older menacing blonde wouldn't have been so kind.

When finally left in only her bra and panties, the battered cheerleader took a shaky breath; bracing herself for whatever she might see. When she opened her eyes, she averted gaze to toned milky thighs and smooth curvaceous hips, but suddenly the image before her became less picturesque and more horrifying to say the least. She was met with shiny touches of bruised skin, broken and stained from rough incisions of a leather belt's hatred, as awkward slopes from bloated muscles carried cuts and lashes. She wore the scars of such unspeakable encounters that imperfection begs her as an overwhelming rush of emotions took over.

Quinn collapsed to the ground as bile rose and fell in her tightening gullet. Shaky and beautiful, delicate loneliness grips her entire being while tears make themselves present. The unholy taste of stale alcohol and bile gripped her gag reflexes, taunting and teasing, and right before it could lose its grip Quinn staggered forward as vomit found its salvation, painting the porcelain bowl of her toilet.

After violently emptying the contents of her stomach, Quinn laid back against the cool surface of her tub. Loneliness holding close to her heart as she tries to will it away; begging for release so hard it chokes and leaves her suffocating. Only when the sound of graceful foot steps and tender knocking waiting for her to chime an answer does the invisible noose around her neck and heart tightens more.

~~~ Izzybear loves Kyabear ~~~

Rachel woke up that morning feeling such a wreck as she quietly walked the halls of McKinley. She wasn't sure if it was the fear of yesterday's events repeating itself or the half hour of her fathers ignoring her pleas to stay home. They had completely dismissed her account of the previous day and overlooked the unusual cherry stained sweater that was currently littering Rachel's floor as tears streamed down their only child's face; they even had the audacity to chalking it all up to Rachel being a drama queen and embellishing on the story to gain attention. She hated that her parents really didn't see how much this affected her. That day after day she would tell them over and over again, yet they just didn't want to listen to her pain and loneliness; so much that they even cast the blame onto her for her own misfortune.

'The nerve they had to scold me and threaten my dreams.' Rachel thought as she blindly navigated her way to her locker while replaying the entire lecture her daddy gave her.

'_Rachel, we understand that your father and I have been more than absent these past months, but that does not allow you to come up with such stories. If this had happened then we're quite sure the faculty would have stepped in and stopped this. The students responsible would have been taken cared of and we would be informed. This house is meant to be open and honest, not filled with ridiculous lies because you like you're neglected." Her father Leroy explained with disappointment in his eyes as her dad Hiram meekly nodded in agreement. 'Now if you continue with this foolishness, I don't know what we are gonna do with you. Everyday you come home with these tall tales and it's getting old fast. So if I were you, I would just stop when I have the chance or I might not trust you to go to New York on your own. You haven't shown us that you are mature enough to attend Lima community college, let alone a college that's over 500 miles away from us. Do you understand?' He asked sternly as she gaped at him. Her heart clenching as she wanted to stomp and scream that she's being truthful and that her life is that much of a hell hole, but she knew that would only prove his case more. So she solemnly nodded her head as he broke out in a megawatt smile that she obviously inherited from him. 'Good, now get dressed and have a great day at school." He said while pulling her into a hug. 'You know sweetie if you just dropped the diva attitude, I'm sure you would have lots of friends instead of being so alone.' _

'Even my own father thinks I'm the cause of all my suffering. Maybe Quinn was right and I'm the one that has the problems.' The small brunette bitterly thought to herself.

Before the songstress could sink any deeper into her doubts and thoughts, it was cut short when she felt a painful side swipe. Her body collided into the lockers with a powerful thud as images from yesterday flooded her mind. This alone caused her to go into complete panic: her chest heaved as though an invisible rope slowly tightening, wound around her neck and sweat already glistening from her perfectly sculpted eyebrows, as her body tremble unmercifully. To say Rachel was traumatized was an understatement.

Eyes half opened, she surprisingly peered a snickering Dave Karsofsky. His gaze was full of malice and hidden rage (to whom she wasn't sure, but she had his full attention). Uncertain of what will come, the tiny diva braced herself and gazed at her tormentor.

"Dave, I don't know who or what that has placed you in such a foul mood, but taking it out on me will not solve your problems or make any of the intolerable emotions go away. So how about you just let me go for today and do whatever you please on Monday? How does that sound?" The small brunette pleaded as her voice quivered.

Karofsky stayed silent but gave her a devilish smirk as he placed both arms on either side of her, trapping the frightened girl as her peers watched in awe. Only when Finn came into view did the Rachel relax.

'Oh my god, Finn is here. Now he can save me.' The small Jewess thought to herself as she gazed wide eyed at her boyfriend; waiting for him to step into action. However as the seconds ticked away, tall dopey boy didn't budge an inch. He simply remained silent as the scene played out as his girlfriend's hope for rescue completely diminished.

"Don't worry berry, I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm actually gonna help you." The hulking boy said calmly as a gleam of mischief flashed in his eyes.

The boy pulled out a grape flavored slushy and grinned. "You're a dyke, you know it, I know it, and the whole school knows it. That's why your pathetic excuse for a boyfriend won't even save you cause you're not giving him any. So you have a choice, either get a slushy facial or a facial where you're on your knees and I'm about to unload all over your pretty little face." The boy sneers. "Hell, your status might even climb a little bit if you start screwing the whole football…" Before the menacing teen could finish his sentence, he tackled to the ground by Finn.

"Lay off my girlfriend, there is no way in hell you or anyone on the team is touching her before I do. I worked too hard to be with her for some asshole to go further with her than me" The giant boy shrieked as he laid punch after punch onto his opponent's face.

"Finn, stop! That is enough!" Rachel yelled but she was ignored as Finn continued his assault. Having witnessed enough, the songstress approached her boyfriend from behind to pull him away, but catches an elbow to an eye. The brunette jerks back as force from the hit rattles her skull and then her world goes black.

~~~Kya loves her girl~~~

An hour passed, before Rachel came to. She took in her surroundings and found herself in the nurse's office instead in the open halls of McKinley while others witnessed her torment. She laid back down and slowly breathed as she wondered where Finn could be and how she got there. Besides Sam, Finn was only one cared about her well being enough to carry her to the nurse's office.

Suddenly the brunette hears awkward shuffling coming from the threshold of the door and she breaks out into a huge grin. She sits up and awaits a comforting hug from her loving boyfriend, but instead is met by a surprising blonde.

"Hey Rachel, I'm glade you're ok." Brittnay says as she crosses the threshold and takes residence in a chair beside the injured brunette. "Finn and Karofsky wouldn't stop fighting when you got accidental hit; so I carried you here about an hour ago." The tall blonde says. "You should probably take some pain killers and ice your eye, its pretty bad." The blonde finishes as she stares at the girl before her.

"Brittnay, why are you being so nice to me and even went a further step to stay here and miss class just to take care of me? I mean you're friends with Quinn and Santana." The Jewess asks wearily.

"Because I like you and want to be friends just not during school, or San and Q will be upset with me; and they don't hate you, especially Santana. She just has a lot going with protecting me being bullied for not being as smart as everyone. Its just a lot easier protecting me because I'm a cheerio and have reputation with boys. But with you Rach that's gonna be kinda hard and might drag her down and all of us would be targeted. She cares but doesn't know what to do, and as for Q she just has a lot of issues that no one but herself can fight through." The tall cheerleader reveals to the shocked glee captain.

After moments of silence, the worried blonde is scared that she might have broken the smaller girl with all her information. So she just leans over and hugs the almost comatose songstress. "Rachel, you ok?"

This finally snaps Rachel out of her initial shock and uncomfortably returns the friendly embrace. "Yes, Brittany I'm fine." She replies while pulling away. "That was just a lot to process. I just don't understand why Santana would care or even remotely think about wanting to protect me when my own boyfriend who loves me can't do that right; and issues could Quinn possibly have? She's perfect in every way and everyone loves her. Even her drunken parents love her" The brunette spats out jealously.

"Well, maybe Finn doesn't love you the way you love him and Santana cares because you remind her of Q. And as Quinn for herself, she does have problems but she can only tell you and that might not happen. So all the mean and bitchy things she does to you, it's not really about you."

The bell rings for lunch and interrupts their talk. "Look how about we finish this talk later with Santana after cheerios practice?" the blonde asks hopefully.

"No, that's ok. I don't think that's a wise idea after what transpired with Quinn and I yesterday. But I do thank you for letting me know I have two other people who care for me. Go to lunch and have fun with Santana, I'm gonna go to the choir and practice scales."

The blonde nods sadly and hugs the brunette before leaving to find her secret girlfriend.

Sometimes they are as cold as ice. They have built much confidence in us Just not when they are being really harsh Success is failure turned inside out So stick to the fight when you're hardest hit Rest if you must, but don't you quit 

Then the bell rings, it is time to go We may at times find school stressful.

Rachel walks the familiar route to the choir room as a sense of relief and happiness fills her chest; this was her only solitude from Lima, Ohio and all who resided there. All that mattered once she stepped into that room was her and the music that would carry her away from it all. When she rounded the corner and walked into the threshold of the choir room she was met by an icy bitch slap from a group of freshmen cheerios who laughed oddly like deranged hyenas.

"That was from Quinn and her message says, 'You better watch your back next week.'" They all laughed at the stricken expression on the tiny brunette's face. "Oh you better not cry dyke, or we might have to give you something to really cry about, but since we feel so merciful we will let you go." A tall red head seethes as her and freshman cronies' files out of the room with a cackling laughter.

Once they're gone and out of sight, Rachel runs to her locker and into the nearest bathroom. She locks the door and lets out an unbearable sob she's been holding back all morning. Her sanctuary, the only place she felt safe and happy was now ruined by caddy cheerleaders who didn't know but hated her anyway. People who happily sought out her misery for their enjoyment, it killed her in the inside that she could be that hated for being simply being herself.

She gripped the sides of the sides of the sink as her body shook and tears mixed with blue raspberry beverage that was covering her face and clothes. Her sob lessened to heavy sighs as she closed her eyes; so lost in a world in a world of self pity and hardening dead weight that was pressing onto her chest, that she didn't hear one of the stall doors opening or a presence standing beside her. It wasn't until she heard running water coming from the sink beside her that she snapped her gaze upward.

"S..Sa..Santana, how did you get in here? I locked the door?" The perplexed diva asked.

"Simple, you locked the door while I was already in here. I was waiting for B to show up so we could share sweet lady kisses, but you ran in here and I heard you cry. I don't do well with tears and emotional break downs so I waited it out and texted B that I had to deal with you." The taller brunette deadpanned as she looked down at the broken girl. Her heart broke for the emotionally and physically tortured songstress.

She sighed and handed a wet paper towel to smaller brunette beside her, " Listen manha…" She stops when notices Rachel flinch at the horrendous nickname "I mean Rachel, I'm sorry"

The diva looks shocked before speaking, "what did you just say?"

The cheerleader sighs and fully faces her fellow glee member, "I'm not repeating this again. But I said I'm sorry, for many occasions actually; but mostly for not stopping Q yesterday. She crossed the line I never expected her to cross and it pisses me that I didn't do anything to stop her. I'm just sorry I didn't stop her from hurting you." The latina said as she was about to turn around.

"Wait!" Rachel called out, stopping the cheerleader in her tracks. She turned around and faced the small brunette. "I just need you to tell me something then you can go, but I need to know?"

The latina nodded and encouraged her to go on.

"Why do you care so much to say sorry or wanted to stop Quinn yesterday? I know what Brittany told me, but I don't believe it. She sees the good in everyone and not the bad. So what angle are you playing? Are you trying to trip me up and make me believe that I have a friend in you just to be tricked and hurt next week? If so just stop now, cause I don't think I can handle anymore of this unnecessary torment. Because even though I walk around with my head held high and act as though no matter how many times I'm knocked, broken down, degraded and disregard; as if I have all the strength in the world, it's just an act. I walk through these halls looking like I don't care. People either harming me anyway they or ignoring, like I'm not even there. They don't see the feelings that I hide. Don't they realize how much it hurts? Santana I'm bottling up inside and its only a one soul crushing experience away from bursting open; and I don't know what I may do. Do you understand? So please just tell me why do you suddenly care?" The brunette cried out to latina.

There was an aurora of silence as Santana took in everything Rachel just said. She knew if Quinn and everyone surrounding continued their abuse that Rachel might shut down.

"Because Rachel, you're my hope." The fiery brunette says as her teammate stares at her with a confused expression.

"I'm your what?"

"You, Rachel Berry, are my hope. If you, someone who has taken abuse and abuse from everyone in your life may it be stranger, friend, or relative has always held your head high, because you have a dream of somewhere better. That if you try and believe it will come. Yours is to get out of here and mine is to be openly out with Brittany. To have a life with her and to always protect her, and going against my family's wishes. They tear us down everyday, but I think of you. If you can survive all of this and reach your dream, then so can I; you can't lose yourself Rachel, you can become a hollow shell like Quinn has become. I barely see the real Q everyday and its heartbreaking. If become that, then what can I possibly hope for?" Santana pleaded with glistening eyes. "Rachel this is your beginning to happiness, it gets worse before it gets better. Just wait it out"

"If this is my beginning in life, then why doesn't it feel that way? Every passing day just feels like an ending for me." Rachel states as stares at her now crying counterpart.

"I.I..I don't know Rachel, but for now on I won't have part in your destruction. When you need to talk to someone who isn't you're dads or Sam, just give me or Brit a call." With that the weeping latina left Rachel in her own world of swirling thoughts and emotions. There were so many things left unsaid and so many reasons why her insides were slowly becoming numb.

Once clean, Rachel stayed hidden in the bathroom until the bell sounded for school to end. She left the bathroom and walked through now emptied halls. Just as she about to reach her locker, she stumbled into strong arms and was met by a goofy smile.

"Hey Rach, umm I wanted to apologize how I behaved and the black eye" He says softly as he cringes at the bruised and nearly closed eye. "But there is also we need to talk about."

"Ok Finn, what is it?" The brunette asks wearily. 

"Well it's what Karofsky said today; it was low and mean but not far from the truth. Everyone really does think you're a dyke because you have two gay dads. I know you can have gay parents and be straight, but this is Lima."

"So what are you getting at Finn?"

"We need to have sex. All the guys is giving me crap about us not having sex and that you're lezzing it up. My reputation is dropping and soon it can't protect you. I need to be on top or you're gonna get much worse than you have already." The dopey boy finishes.

"Finn, you can't be serious? I told you I'm not ready for sex until I'm twenty-five; and as for your rep protecting it hasn't worked at all. You should have been there to stop Quinn instead of Sam."

"Will you shut up about Sam for once? It's always Sam this or Sam that? If I didn't know better, I would think you're..Wait! You're fucking Sam, aren't you?

"Finn, I can't believe you. I'm with you and I love you; Sam is just my bestfriend, why can't you see that?" the small diva shouted as her emotions got the best of her once again.

"Oh come on Rachel, you're the school's most unpopular girl yet the only friend you have is a boy. Guys aren't friends with loser chicks unless he knows they put out. So are you fucking Sam?"

There is a reflection of pain in her eyes, as she fights back tears. Trying to figure out why she has put up with it all.

"You are, you're cheating whore just like Quinn. I can't believe that I wasted my time with you. You can fuck Sam but not even I blow job or hand job. This isn't fair Rachel."

She snapped, "Why Finn? We both know as soon as I touch or even look at you're early arrival problem will literally spew out. So us remotely even getting close to sex would be unfair for me when you can only last out of being inside me for five seconds"

"You know, fuck you Rachel. We're done, I can't believe I wasted my time on you. I can't believe I got cheated on again with one of my best bros." Finn punched a locker before storming away like a giant two year old.

A twitch of emptiness vacated her eyes as she watched his retreating form. The more he walked away the more it hurt until she was paralyzed by the pain. She opened her locker and grabbed her things, feeling as though she was on puppet strings and her loneliness slowly suffocated.

**A/N: I hope you like this, so please review and comment. I'm taking classes this semester and I'm trying to find a schedule to write this. So comments and reviews will give the inspiration to continue and find a way. And shout to MajorReader619 and girlfriend for making me finish this chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys, this is chapter four and it dedicated to my beautiful girlfriend Izzy, Cassio, and BigTimeGleekBTR. I've been working full time and I'm also a full time student, so it's been hard. So I hope you guys truly enjoy it and leave feedback, because I think that's the only way I can continue, some type of encouragement. **

**Also to clear up a few things, there is no baby gate however Quinn did cheat on Finn with Puck. But everything in general did happen in season one and the first part of season 2, just that Rachel and Sam became best friends. Oh and Santana did not have the whole I can't be gay denial trip and is dating Brittany, but it is hidden for their safety of their status. Oh, and Santana, Brittany, and Quinn all have been bestfriends since kindergarten.**

**I own nothing, other than my errors.**

**And please tell me how I did.**

**Chapter 4**

Quinn was lying against the hardwood floors of her childhood clubhouse, a safe haven hidden underneath the cascading branches of a great weeping willow tree; it was her refuge, a place where she could not only think, but expose herself from the rough and jagged walls that steadily closed in on her.

She was simply Lucy, tucked away from the cruel world and surrounded by her own creations; only the moments of here and now mattered as the melodious sounds from her ipod filled her senses. She huskily hummed along, before her lips softly quirked and her eyes fluttered shut.

_Goodmorning heartache  
>You old gloomy sight<br>Goodmorning heatache  
>Thought we said goodbye last night<br>I turned and tossed 'til it seemed you had gone  
>But here you are with the dawn<br>Wish I'd forget you, but you're here to stay  
>It seems I met you when my love went away<br>Now everyday I start by saying to you  
>Goodmorning heartache, what's new?<br>_

The enchanting blonde vicariously crooned as every word resonated in her being; the continuous process of going to bed with such pain and to only greet it every morning was killing her true identity, only to be replaced with a monster. How could God allow her to deal with it alone? No one to really listen and to protect her, she was a pawn in a cosmic joke and the turbulent void in soul only grew and bonded into a raging black hole. So dark and cold, too empty to touch.

_Stop haunting me now  
>Can't shake you nohow<br>Just leave me alone  
>I've got those Monday blues<br>Stright through Sunday blues  
>Goodmorning heartache<br>Here we go again  
>Goodmorning heartache<br>You're the one who knew me when  
>Might as well get used to you hanging around<br>Goodmorning heartache  
>Sit down<br>_

Her fingers languidly danced in the air, seemingly as if she could caress the intangible music around her. Was this her existence? So elusive and vague that it truly had no absolute meaning or purpose, just a false sense of security that she was alive.

_Stop haunting me now  
>Can't shake you nohow<br>Just leave me alone  
>I've got those Monday blues<br>Stright through Sunday blues  
>Goodmorning heartache<br>Here we go again  
>Goodmorning heartache<br>You're the one who knew me when  
>Might as well get used to you hanging around<br>Goodmorning heartache  
>Sit down<em>

When the haunting voice of Billie Holiday faded into an empty void, Quinn tilted her head to the side and closed her languorous lashes as she melted into the rhythm of miss Holiday's next song and into the abyss called her mind; the thick, sticky Ohio summer air hugged her dewy skin as she began to drift off into her own world. However that abruptly came to an end, when gentle tapping resonated from the sturdy oak door of her fortress. She tilted her head skyward, opening her cloudy hazel eyes, seeking her intruder.

"Hi San." Quinn exhaled softly, letting the warm emotional lyrics of Billie Holiday flow over her icy shell and penetrate her heart.

"I see you brought out Ms. Holiday, what's the special occasion?" Santana questioned softly as she took a seat beside her best friend.

"How did you know I was listening to her?" The blonde inquisitively beckoned as she glanced at her childhood friend.

"Well for one, you always listen to her when you're in the fortress of doom, but not that particular song," the brunette husked softly as an amused smile graced her full supple lips, "and secondly I could hear you wailing from the drive way. You should really sing like that in glee, you would really knock a few people on their sorry asses." She said wispily. "But I digress, why that song?" the latina gently pushed as her fair skinned counterpart stretched through half lids, inadvertently exposing her bruised and battered midriff before replying.

"I see that it's one of those months, huh?" Santana rhetorically inquired as she reached up, lifting the smaller blonde's shirt to examine the further extent of her damage; but before she could, the blonde snatched away from her gently touch.

"What are you doing here San?" Quinn hotly asked as she awkwardly stumbled to her feet; gazing at anything but the concerned pools of chocolate that penetrated her inner workings.

"If you're just here to hover over me, then leave! I get enough of that from my so-called pretentious circle of friends; it's tiring and suffocating, and I can quite honestly deal without everyone's bullshit – including yours!" She finished with a frosty bite of her swift and icy tongue as her jagged walls rebuilt themselves around her, closing more and more in.

The remark was so cold that Santana felt as though she was bitch slapped by a winter breeze. How could someone she thought of as a sister just turn her away from her? Where did her silly, loving, and charming Luce go? Because this was not her; something broke inside Quinn and with all her might Santana just could not fix it, nor know where to begin. What was she to do? To just continue to silently stand by her best friend's right hand side and watch her lose herself, or to speak and risk the chance to forever lose her soul sister? Because either way would hurt like hell. No one else besides Brit cared for the self destructing blonde; only a few admired or envied her, and for the masses – they feared her. Yet in someway, Santana feared her friend as well. So she was stuck.

"Dammit Santana, answer me!" The growingly impatient pale beauty roared.

Santana snapped out of her dreamy wake and centered her russet orbs with Quinn's. The blonde was staring back at her with eyes that was once filled with shimmering rays of hope and happiness; now only emptiness and pain can be seen. Santana's resolve was crumbling into oblivion, but deep inside her heart she knew she had to speak.

So with a heavy sigh the laden latina bared her soul. "Luce, I..." Santana started meekly as she uttered Quinn's fading childhood nickname. It used to cause the blonde to smile, a smile so bright and filled with loving warmth that it could reach her eyes; allowing everyone in the room to smile as well, but now it was just a glint of a distant memory. "I'm here because I'm scared. You're changing so much that I can barely recognize you. You've buried yourself under so much hurt and anger that you've become this ice bitch that even repels Brit and myself. You need to fix whatever's going on inside you, or atleast let Brit and I in to help you; because if you don't, you'll continue to spiral more and more into the depths of hell you've surrounded yourself in. I can't allow that to happen, I won't allow it to happen! It would kill me inside to see it!" Santana shrieked, her body hummed with fiery intensity as the room fell into condensed silence.

Once the palpable tension vacated the room, Santana fervently wiped away the languishing stream of tears that tarnished her angelic beauty; clearing her vision to only witness the icy glare that sent chills throughout her entire being.

"Why?" The deceivingly calm blonde voiced, as emotions stirred underneath her wake.

"What? I don't underst.."

"Why do you suddenly care what I turn into? Why do you care that I'm filled with anger and hurt? WHY... DO... YOU... CARE?" The fair haired cheerleader shouted as she stared down her friend. "Something or someone made you suddenly care about me. So why?" The blonde asked as she composed herself.

"I can't do it anymore!" Santana sighed, knowing she had to explain further. "The guilt is killing me and I don't want to hurt her anymore."

"I knew It!" The blonde said bitterly. "Are you serious? What's with the sudden care for manhands?" She asked as the latina flinched at the name and Quinn picked up on it. "Yes, I said manhands. You know, the name you created and taunted her with since freshman year. So what changed San? Did you get soft and lose your inner Bitch?" the blonde asked mockingly.

"Because she means something to me!" the raven beauty admitted as she held back her tears. She could not allow Quinn to see her cry, to be weak at her cruel hands; she refused to be the victim.

"Since when did that fucking midget mean anything to you?" Quinn demanded.

"Ever since I saw her in you! And ever since I saw my Luce in her!" Santana screamed as an unknowingly stream of tears dampened her cheeks. "It's like I'm killing you when I look at her, and it's something I can't do any longer. I can't allow Rachel to turn into you. What you did and what you ordered to be done to Rachel was and is the most horrific and humiliating prank you've ever done, and if she goes through something like that I fear for her and you. So please just stop and allow the old Quinn to come back. What you're going through at home can end. Just trust me." Santana pleaded with the harden blonde as reached out for Quinn's hand. Hoping it would be the end of everyone's torment.

Quinn gazed at her friend's hand and back into her eyes; slowly raising her hand, wanting to take the latina's hand but something her just would not allow it. So she stepped back and pointed to the door. "Leave! I'm done with this and I'm done with you!"

"Lu.." but Quinn cut her off, not able to deal with her raw emotions any longer.

"Now Santana." She says as she turns away, hearing soft yet hesitant foot steps walk away; and before they complete dissipate, only a wisp of a whisper could be heard. "I love you, Lucy. I just hope you don't lose your soul over this." And with that, Quinn was surrounded by silence.

**I apologize for the crappiness of this chapter. It's rushed and I'm going through something. My girlfriend is in a coma and this is the primary reason for me finishing this chapter. To keep my mind off of things, so sorry. Be blessed and keep your loved ones close. I love you izzy, please wake up. **


End file.
